Processing and routing data, calls, etc., in a network has become increasingly complex due to increased overall traffic and customer bandwidth requirements. In some instances, a customer may enter into a service level agreement (SLA) with a provider that guarantees the customer an agreed level of service. As a result, a provider may test network conditions to determine whether the terms of the SLA are met. For example, a service provider may generate and route test traffic at various times to determine performance metrics related to the SLA.